Sauron and his hidden love:revealed
by mizzlanfear
Summary: he will rise again. this time he will have her. he will find his love, and stretch out to the world with his hand of shadow. nothing can stop him this time...M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

He awoke again. Weak. But he would gain strength in time; he aches to put his hand of shadow back into the world. He would return and stronger more powerful than before, this time he would find her, Sauron would find his Rose.

It had been 35 years since the defeat of Sauron. The entire world was peaceful. By now Aragon was half way through his life. He had lived in happiness ruling for a long time and craved for the outdoors again, to roam the countryside as he did in his youth. He'd had one son and three daughters with Arwen, and so he'd decided to pass on the crown to his son, prince Aruther. He would announce his decision in a month, publicly…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aruther was out in the woods early the next morning; he loved it at this time of day. The air was refreshing and cool against his skin. The light was just peering through the trees, its golden rays shone bright in contrast to the surrounding darkness. He carried on walking, everything seemed to be glorious, everyone thought this was a utopia, but something was wrong, he could feel it. A growing strain upon the peace… a mounting evil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby awoke with a start, sweat beaded on her forehead and made her night dress cling against her body. It was the dream again she had been getting the same one for years now. She twirled the ring on her finger; it seemed warm against her flesh…the girl in her dream wore one just like it. What was her name? Rosie …no … Rose, that's it! She'd remembered!

For some reason the name brought her hope, pain, anger, and a sense of power, but it wasn't this that confused her the most, it was the other person in her dream. Sauron. Sauron was dead she didn't even know what he had looked like and yet there he was in her dream clear as day, and he spoke to Rose as if he knew her, no not just knew her there was something more… something more personal.

Whatever the meaning of it, she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. It worried her. Something just wasn't quite right. Who is this Rose girl? Why was Sauron interested in her, and why was she having this dream, whatever the reason was it didn't concern her, this was between a dead evil being and a girl she doesn't know. Right?

She looked out the window, it was early still but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She clambered out of bed and threw her nightgown over her shoulder. It was mid autumn and the mornings were still chilly. Then she struck a match and lit the lamp she kept at the side of her bed. Putting on her slippers she went to get ready for the day.

The village she lived in was still asleep. It was a small village and wouldn't be marked on any map most people didn't even no it existed. She looked at her reflection in the window. She looked ghostly on the misted glass. She opened the front door and went out, shutting it behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They would be brought back from the dead. His ring bearers never truly died anyway, they couldn't whilst the other ring existed, the one on her finger. Rose's finger. He would bring his slaves back into the land of the living. They would track her down. He would have her this time.


	2. chapter 2: hunted

Hey everyone! Thanks to:

Bourgeois Sounds Swell

The Last Temptation of Home...  
… for reviewing this is my first fan fiction story so I'm a bit nervous of what people will say about it! Hope you like this next chapter and flames, ideas, and compliments are welcome!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had past, and the shadow was on the move, they would find her or suffer the consequences. He was sure this time. He'd awaken his creatures. Now orcs, Ring Bearers and shadow hounds were tracking her!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late rose lay fast asleep. She was haunted in her dreams, danger was near, she could sense it.

Flashxxxx (Abby's dream)

She looked around her. It was light and yet it was dark. The light was there but with no source from whence it comes from. She recognised this place it was her dream again, but it was different this time where was Rose?

There came a lightening strike in front of her after the blinding light had diminished in its place stood Sauron. He looked straight into her eyes… oh his eyes, they're gorgeous. They were stormy silver with flecks of blue and purple but these flecks were so small that they could only be seen if you're standing up close and staring right into them. She melted into those eyes. He smiled his smile was beautiful, and his lips, her breath caught and her heart started beating faster. He began to speak.

"Rose my love, come to me"…What? her names Abby

"No, your name is Rose, my people are coming for you stay there, don't struggle" he went to kiss her. She stepped back. What was he talking about?

" We will see each other soon my love, my darling rose, soon we shall be reunited, be patient my queen"

-End dream-

Abby awoke, panting and sweating.

" What the fuck!" she whispered. A shadow went by her window; she just caught a peek of it in the corner of her eye. A neighing came from outside, the shadow went by the window again at the same time lightening lit the house up making the figure cause a large image of itself on her wall. A grating low-pitched bark sounded from outside.

"Shit, what was it he'd said… his people were coming for her" a creak came from the front of the house. Oh no that means they are in the house. Although her house is only a one story its quite big. She jumped out of bed a wrapped her dressing gown around her. No time to get dressed. She ran to her bag and shoved a few items in it along with some clothes; she then went into the kitchen and grabbed food, matches, a frying pan, and a lantern. Finding her way in the dark she opened the back door and ran outside towards the village stables where her horse was resting.

She reached the stables within a few minutes. It was cold and rainy and the sun wouldn't rise yet for at least two hours, maybe more. She could still hear the things in her house; she quickly but quietly saddled Sharowen (an elvish name meaning speed, agility, loyalty and beauty) he silently nuzzled her cheek, seeming to catch her emotions, he tried to settle her. She knew she could trust Sharowen to keep her safe, his name was true, he was her best friend. She expertly climbed onto the horses back and without any command Sharowen began at a mute trot. They travelled towards the forest, keeping at a slow pace so as not to draw any attention to them.

As soon as they reached the edge of the forest, Sharowen started galloping. Abby didn't know where to go but her horse seemingly did and so she let him carry her to his chosen destination of safety. She needed to get help, but there were two problems, one who to get help from and two would this person believe her? She heard a roar from behind her and her ring grew warm she looked down it was glowing. There was a river from up ahead she could hear it but she could also hear the fast pounding of feet they had found her. They were getting closer, she could smell the putrid stench wafting off the hounds, she could see them, running in the darkness by the side of her, just flickering shadows as they went from tree to tree. She looked behind her seven horses with shadowy riders were galloping behind her. Sharowen only galloped faster, his speed was known throughout her village, and Sharowen soon put the riders behind her but the danger wasn't over yet the hounds were faster than the ring bearers and could keep up with ease. One of them pounced Sharowen tried to dodge its long black claws, instead of hitting the horse the beast scratched Abby's arm, she could only just feel the warmth that trickled down her arm, her head felt dizzy and heavy, everything began to spin. Abby could just hear the river. It was closer now. Sharowen jumped and with a splash he was swimming towards the far bank. The river was freezing and Abby soon fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you's to:

MBDTA

Bourgeois Sounds Swell

krillball6

ALL HELP IS WELCOME, BUT DON'T FLAME ME TOO MUCH … PWETTY PWEASE! LOL

Also sorry I haven't updated sooner, as I've been busy with schoolwork! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Last time;

Abby left home after awakening from another dream meeting with Sauron. Ring wraiths and his hounds were sniffing around the house. She ran to her horse and galloped into the woods with Sauron servants chasing after her. She comes to a river.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm even stronger now, twice the strength of yesterday but I'm still weak. The barrier that holds me is weakening and I can remember everything, my past-when I first met her-, people, lands and their positions. Soon I will find her then I will be whole again, ill then be able to get out, to breath in the air and allow my heart to beat once more. She's resisting, but no matter she can run but she can't hide!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharowen carried on swimming. The tide was strong but he was stronger and could endure the cold icy grip that enveloped his body. He would look after his charge as he was asked to do. He knew she was special and a great evil followed her, but he didn't know why.

He scrambled up the edge the sun was just peeking over the horizon, he knew where to take his friend, and it was somewhere he knew she'd be safe, where the people would look after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose slowly opened her eyes, her head pounded. She looked around and was shocked, "where am I?" she wondered out loud.

"ahh you are awake, your in Imladris home of the elves!" she turned her head, there sitting next to her bed was an elf. He had dark hair and dark grey eyes he reminded her of Sauron. She paled "who…. who are you?" she asked in a timid yet hoarse voice

"Oh how rude of me! I'm lord Elrond but you can just call me Elrond. Your name is Abby is it not?" she nodded wondering how he knew " I noticed your name engraved into the saddle of your horse. You gave us quite a fright, your horse came galloping up to our city in a great hurry, and we could see why, you were injured and were on the verge of getting pneumonia. You've been out for nearly three days. You see the hound that attacked you was a terribly dark and evil creature we thought dead quite a while ago. Its claws are covered in a poison that doesn't kill the person but knocks them out cold until they receive the antidote." Rose was amazed, never has she seen someone say so much and still manage to keep a warm smile on their face all the way through it! For some reason he began to cheer her up and she smiled back at him " thank you for healing me" she said sincerely.

"Your welcome" he said back STILL smiling " but I think you should stay here a while, its obvious your in great danger to arouse such beasts to hunt you down, we must discuss what happened over dinner in the hall, but first ill call a maid to help you freshen up ready for dinner" "Lena" he shouted a maid came running through the door she was tall with mahogany coloured hair that went well past her shoulders towards her hips.Elrond said something to Lena that she couldn't understand probably elven or something, but what ever it was it was a very beautiful language that flowed as if said in song " Lena will be your personal maid" he said making her jump out of her thoughts.

" ohh…umm…thank you… I think" he smiled at her again it was starting to annoy her now. "My lady if you'd follow me please" she asked in a soft, kind voice, whilst handing her a silvery robe. She smiled in spite of herself and replied "thank you" with a huge cheesy grin on her face, wow these people are really nice she thought to herself as she stood and let Lena place the robe around her shoulder. She turned around "well ill be leaving you to freshen up, dinners in three hours, ill send someone to escort you, and then afterwards I like for you to join me and a friend of mine to tell us what happened" a worried expression momentarily crossed his face but it soon disappeared and formed into another, now extremely annoying, smile. "Until later milady" and with that he turned away and gracefully strode to the other side of the large room opening then quietly shutting it again behind him.

Abbys proverb-

"Now then miss, we better hurry up if we want to be ready in time for dinner" I turned around and noticed her frowning at me " we don't have time to dawdle, I'll go run the water, you have a look in that wardrobe over there" she pointed towards it " find something suitable to wear for dinner, hurry, hurry, dear" I walked over to the beautifully carved wardrobe, it was a rich, wooden, cherry colour. I opened it up and gasped at the gorgeous dresses and other garments inside.

I looked through them not knowing what to wear, there was too much to choose from. "Umm, Lena can you help me please, I'm afraid I'm a bit ignorant of elven customs and clothes, I haven't a clue what to wear!" I was afraid that Lena would laugh at me but to my surprise she glided over and smiling said, " your bath is ready, you go and climb in and ill find you something to wear, I forgot that you haven't been here before." I smiled back at her, she seemed to be extremely kind and accepting I just hoped everyone would be like her but I knew it was too good to be true.

I climbed in the bath and let the hot water sink in to my skin; it felt so good to be clean again I thought as I scrubbed my skin with the flowery soaps. After I washed my hair with a fruity shampoo and rubbed another, more creamier substance, that I guessed to be conditioner, into my brown hair. I climbed out; feeling completely cleansed, and dried myself off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been nearly a week since Aragon had made his decision. He sat in his father in laws study, with his son, when Elrond walked in with a frown upon his face. Upon seeing Aragon Elrond cheered immensely and gone was the frown of worry that twice today adorned his face, replaced with yet another of his cheesy grins. "How are you strider, there would have been a warmer welcome if id been told of your arrival, the messenger must of gotten lost!" he said with a laugh.

" No actually we wished to freshen up and surprise you" Aragon replied with a deep chuckle.

"Right I get you! Aruther you're looking well!" he exclaimed " but where are your sisters and my lovely daughter?"

"Well like I said, we wished to freshen up first and surprise you, but the girls are probably still changing, you know women" he said with a smile. And with that in they all walked. " Well you're all in time for dinner, Legolas is here too and so is Gimli and Gandalf, we can have a little reunion, come on lets go" and they all filed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby was sitting nervously on her bed talking to Lena, she'd found out that her and another elf will be accompanying her to dinner, and that it would probably be one of Elrond's twin sons, or worse, both of them. Lena said that they were known for their pranks, and harassment of women. " Sounds like my sort of people" she said with a small laugh, but seeing the disapproving look on Lena's face she quickly said "well everyone loves a prank or two" at this Lena snorted but started laughing afterwards. Then their came a knock, she quickly checked herself in the mirror, she was nothing special but she still wanted to look partially decent. Although she must admit Lena had done quite a good job. She was wearing a blue dress, which felt as light as a feather and cool on the skin. It was loose around the shoulders and showed a modest amount of cleavage. Her hair was put up in a bun leaving a couple of loose strands that gave her hair a messy look that suited her well.

Lena went over and opened the door. Outside were two young elves, about 200 years (lol, unsure how old a young elf is) they had dark brown hair and looked like a younger version of Elrond. Lena mumbled something under her breath but it was too low for Abby to hear.

"Hello, I'm Elladin and this here is Elrohir, father asked us if we could escort a beautiful young lady to dinner" Abby laughed "hello, when I was told that I'd be escorted to dinner, Elrond never mentioned that it would be by, not one, but two handsome elves" she laughed as they blushed "I'm Abby by the way, now what is there to do round here that's will be slightly amusing?" "Abby don't encourage them!" Abby and the twins started laughing at Lena's begging look. "Come on boys, I'm hungry, Lena are you coming?" she asked with a grin. Lena hurried after them all the time shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

When they reached the main hall, Abby was shocked at how beautiful the place was. At first she stood at the entrance, motionless. "This place is gorgeous!" she exclaimed excitedly, the twins laughed nodding their heads and walked her over to Elrond. " Hello father, Aragon, sister… and the rest of you, nice to see you all!" the greeted in excited voices, everyone turned and nodded in their direction. " Well they're not very fun!" the twins turned to look at each other, winked then slowly crept up to her with a mischievous smirk on their faces. She slowly backed away "umm, guys, why are you looking at me like that…Elrohir, Elladin don't even think about whatever you're planning!" One of them went to grab her she ducked under his arms and tried to leg it out the way, but being elves and having long limbs, they quickly grabbed her and pulled her back towards them. When suddenly she was hoisted up into the air. She screamed in surprise making everyone turn to look at her. She felt her face growing warm and stared kicking and pounding for who ever it was to put her down. They replied by dropping her abruptly without warning. She felt a twinge of pain in her bottom and glared at the twins who only smirked in reply. What they think that's the end of it! They must be joking she thought as she spun round with her leg out tripping them both up so that one landed on the other. Abby stood up immediately, glanced at them, seeing their shocked faces, smirked at them then very cautiously walked away.

Again I apoligise for taking soo long to write it up! And ill try and update as soon as possible next time lol again sorry and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also expect more fun pranks and games with Abby and the twins in the next chapters!


End file.
